Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to a storage device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a read operation and a program operation of a storage device.
Description of Related Art
A storage device includes a memory controller and a memory device. The storage device is controlled by a host. A memory system includes the host and the storage device.
The host communicates with the storage device through an interface protocol, such as peripheral component interconnect Express (PCI-E), advanced technology attachment (ATA), serial ATA (SATA), parallel ATA (PATA), serial attached SCSI (SAC), universal serial bus (USB), multi-media card (MMC), enhanced Small Disk Interface (ESDI), integrated drive electronics (IDE), and so forth.
A memory controller controls the overall operations of the storage device and exchanges commands, data and addresses between the host and the memory device.
The memory device performs program, read and/or erase operations in response to the commands, the data and the addresses provided from the memory controller.